4-{[4-({[4-(2,2,2-Trifluoroethoxy)-1,2-benzisoxazol-3-yl]oxy}methyl)piperidin-1-yl]methyl}-tetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-carboxylic acid is disclosed in WO2006/090224 as a 5-HT4 receptor antagonist, which is useful in the treatment or alleviation of disease conditions mediated by 5-HT4 receptor activity; in particular 5-HT4 receptor agonistic activity, such as gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD), gastrointestinal disease, gastric motility disorder, non-ulcer dyspepsia, functional dyspepsia (FD), irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), constipation, dyspepsia, esophagitis, gastroesophageal disease, gastritis, nausea, central nervous system disease, Alzheimer's disease, cognitive disorder, emesis, migraine, neurological disease, pain, cardiovascular disorders, cardiac failure, heart arrhythmia, diabetes, and apnea syndrome (See {NPL 1} TiPs, 1992, 13, 141; {NPL 2} Ford A. P. D. W. et al., Med. Res. Rev., 1993, 13, 633; {NPL 3} Gullikson G. W. et al., Drug Dev. Res., 1992, 26, 405; {NPL 4} Richard M. Eglen et al, TiPS, 1995, 16, 391; {NPL 5} Bockaert J. et al., CNS Drugs, 1, 6; {NPL 6} Romanelli M. N. et al., Arzheim Forsch./Drug Res., 1993, 43, 913; and {NPL 7} Kaumann A. et al., Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's. 1991, 344, 150-59).
The previously known methods of preparing 4-{[4-({[4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-1,2-benzisoxazol-3-yl]oxy}methyl)piperidin-1-yl]methyl}-tetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-carboxylic acid, described in WO2006/090224, have produced simply an white solid, which is not a crystal or mixture of other crystal forms.